


You Are My Sins

by The_Winchester_Unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't even know anymore, It's wonderful, M/M, Michifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winchester_Unicorn/pseuds/The_Winchester_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer have a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sins

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't beta-d so all of the screw-ups are mine. It's the first time that I tried writing fanfic, so try not to hate me too much. 
> 
> -S

Michael sat back on his heels, looking at the still form of his brother. He could kill Lucifer, right now. End the fighting. He could please his Father. 

But then, he traces the hard, sloping lines of Lucifer’s lithe, muscular vessel with his eyes, and, somehow, he can’t find it in him to draw his sword. Because this, this thing that they do, fighting and fucking, and the sorts of blasphemous things that supposedly earn mortals a one-way ticket to hell, is sacred to them. The moments that they both cherish and regret, that no one can take away. 

Lucifer stirs, rolling onto his side and rubbing sleep that he didn’t need from his icy blue eyes. The rich silk sheets that Michael had snapped up pooled temptingly at his hips, and Michael felt his mouth go dry. “Lucifer,” he greeted.  
A tiny smile hid in the corner of his little brother’s mouth, betraying his contentedness. “Michael.” 

Months later, in a tiny mortal cemetery that lies just outside a tiny mortal town, Michael sees his brother again. A mere seraph attempts to stand against him and Lucifer, sets Michael on fire, but he will not burn. He will end the eternal fight.  
But Michael never expected that the younger Winchester would have the guts to drag him and Lucifer to the Cage, condemning himself to the same fate. And, as he fell, locked in a screaming mass of souls and Grace, Michael couldn’t help but hope that this ultimate sacrifice would give him more time to spend with the brother he’d always loved. 

Michael blacked out when he landed on the steely floor of the cage. When he awoke, there were flames licking at him. He’d somehow  
been restored to his former vessel, the young John Winchester. A quick glance to his right confirmed that Lucifer had been taken Nick as  
his vessel once more. His younger brother stirred slowly, and, upon realizing where he was, buried his borrowed face in his hands with a soft moan of despair.  
Michael carefully stretched a wings around Lucifer’s shoulders, softly whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  
Lucifer looked up at him, eyes filled with sadness. “Michael...”  
Michael felt his heart crack as he saw the fear flaring in the depths of his baby brother’s bright blue eyes, knowing that he was the one that had originally trapped Lucifer in the Cage. And, in that moment, he promised himself that he would never allow Lucifer to suffer as he had before, even if it meant taken the brunt of the Cage’s tortures himself.  
He leaned in, and captured Lucifer’s lips in a chaste kiss that promised more.


End file.
